Hate That I Love You
"Hate That I Love You" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna and was recorded for her 2007 studio album Good Girl Gone Bad. It features vocals by American singer and songwriter Ne-Yo, who co-wrote the song with its producers Mikkel S. Eriksenand Tor Erik Hermansen (together known as Stargate). Def Jam Recordings released the song on August 21, 2007, as the third single from Good Girl Gone Bad. A Spanglishversion featuring David Bisbal was made available on April 28, 2008. "Hate That I Love You" is a mid-tempo R&B song about the power of love, with influences of folk music. "Hate That I Love You" received generally positive reviews from critics, many of whom compared it to previous works by Ne-Yo. "Hate That I Love You" achieved moderate success in comparison to other singles from the album, reaching the top twenty in thirteen countries. It reached number 15 on the UK Singles Chart, and number seven on the US''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. It was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) denoting shipments of over one million copies. The music video was directed by Anthony Mandler and filmed in Santa Barbara, California. In it, Rihanna's and Ne-Yo's characters meet their respective love interests. An edited Spanglish version of the video features scenes by Bisbal instead of Ne-Yo. Rihanna performed the song at the 2007 American Music Awards, and on Operación Triunforespectively. "Hate That I Love You" was performed on Rihanna's three worldwide tours—Good Girl Gone Bad, Last Girl on Earth and the Loud Tour. Background and Release Following the release of her second studio album A Girl Like Me (2006), Rihanna began working with songwriters and producers in early 2007. She spent the week of the 2007 Grammy Awards with singer and label mate Ne-Yo to work on the follow-up album. He co-wrote her previous single "Unfaithful" and gave her vocal lessons for the then-upcoming album.[1] For the new release, they wrote and sang "Hate That I Love You" together. The song was co-written and produced by the Norwegian duoStargate.[2] Rihanna said about the song, and working with Ne-Yo, "I just have to stop sometimes and be like, 'Ne-Yo, OK, tell me why you wrote this song.' Because I don't understand how he comes up with certain concepts and he just blows me away sometimes. He's just insane."[1] In an interview with MTV, the singer said that "when it first starts off, you think it's a sexy song, but you have to listen to the lyrics. It's a really deep song."[3] "Hate That I Love You" was recorded at the Battery Studios in New York City, Westlake Recording Studios in Los Angeles and Lethal Studios in Bridgetown. The song was mixed by Phil Tan, and Ne-Yo provided vocal production.[4] Ne-Yo also wrote two other songs for Rihanna's third studio album Good Girl Gone Bad (2007) and the first single from the re-release of the album, "Take a Bow" (2008).[5] Ne-Yo told American magazine Vibe: When people tell me that my song-writing style seems like it could have come from the '60s, '70s, or early '80s, I take that as a compliment. Back in the day, people paid more attention to the poetics of the love song. Today songs there is usually more sexual element than a romantic one. The best way to express an emotion like love is through storytelling. It makes it more 'I can relate to this character in this song, because I've been through something similar.' You hear that kind of storytelling in the song that I wrote for Rihanna called 'Hate That I Love You'.[6] "Hate That I Love You" was released as the third single from Good Girl Gone Bad, after "Umbrella" and "Shut Up and Drive". Def Jam Recordings sent the song to contemporary hit, rhythmic and urban radios in the United States on August 21, 2007.[7][8][9] A seven minute long K-Klassic remix of the song was digitally released on October 22, 2007 to outlets in over twenty countries including Australia, Germany, Italy, New Zealand, and Spain.[10] On October 29, 2007, a two-track extended play featuring the album version of "Hate That I Love You" and the K-Klassic remix was released via iTunes in certain territories.[11] In November 2007, "Hate That I Love You" was released as a CD single in Canada, Germany and the United Kingdom.[12] It includes the album and instrumental versions of "Hate That I Love You", the K-Klassic remix and the video for the song.[12] On November 16, 2007, a three-track extended play was released on iTunes in certain territories. It features the album version of "Hate That I Love You", the K-Klassic remix and its instrumental version.[13] A CD single of the song was released on December 18, 2007 in the United States.[14] In late 2007, a new Spanglish version of the song featuring vocals by Spanish singer David Bisbal was leaked.[15] The Spanglish version was titled "Hate That I Love You (Odio Amarte)" and was released via iTunes in Argentina, Brazil and Spain.[16] This version is also included on David Bisbal's live album,Premonición Live.[15] Composition "Hate That I Love You" is a mid-tempo R&B song with folk influences that runs for 3 minutes and 39 seconds.[19] According to the digital sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, it is written in the key of Ab major and Rihanna's vocal range spans nearly an octave and a half from F3 to B♭5.[17] Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine wrote that "Hate That I Love You" maximizes Rihanna's vocal range.[20] The song uses piano, strummed guitars and 4/4 beats, combined with Rihanna and Ne-Yo's vocals, following the D♭2-E♭2-E♭7-B♭7 chord progression.[17][18] Several music critics compared "Hate That I Love You" with previous works by Ne-Yo.[20] Nick Levine from Digital Spy called the song a second cousin of Ne-Yo's singles "Sexy Love" (In My Own Words, 2006) and "Because of You" (Because of You, 2007).[19] Bill Lamb from About.com described "Hate That I Love You" as a sing-along song, and commented that it "sounds like a nearly guaranteed major hit".[18] Lyrically, the single is about two lovers singing about the power of love, saying that it is stronger then anything that could upset them.[21] Rihanna said about the lyrical content, "When you're in love with someone , even though they keep hurting you, you're so naive and you love them so much that you put all the negative behind even though you keep getting hurt."[22] Critical Reception "Hate That I Love You" received generally positive response from contemporary music critics. While reviewing Good Girl Gone Bad, Taila Kraines from BBC Music praised "Hate That I Love You" and called it a gorgeously simple modern duet.[23] A reviewer from The New York Times called the song a breezy duet.[24] Quentin B. Huff of PopMatters was not fully convinced that "Hate That I Love You" is a full-fledged ballad, but he praised its catchy and smooth composition.[25] Multiple music critics compared "Hate That I Love You"'s composition to Beyoncé Knowles' "Irreplaceable" (B'Day, 2006). Bill Lamb from About.com called the song "Irreplaceable II" and commented, "There is nothing as memorable as 'Irreplaceable's' 'To the left,' but the breezy, uncomplicated style is comforting."[18]Jackie Hayden from Hot Press also praised "Hate That I Love You", and called it the prettier twin of "Irreplaceable" .[26] Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine was more critical about the song, and called it a lazy carbon copy of "Irreplaceable" (In My Own Words, 2006).[20] In a review of Good Girl Gone Bad, Norman Mayers from Prefix Magazine wrote that the songs which were written by Ne-Yo "don't necessarily gel with the more club-oriented material on the album."[27] Digital Spy's Nick Levine called the single a "folky, midtempo R'n'B mush-fest", and said that, "The whole affair is smoother than Lulu's forehead in the new Morrisons supermarket chain ad, but it's almost criminal that Rihanna's releasing this when 'Breakin' Dishes' and 'Don't Stop The Music', a couple of flat-out floorfillers, are still stuck on her album."[19] The song received two nominations at the 50th Grammy Awards held at theStaples Center in Los Angeles, California, including for Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal and Best R&B Song. However, it lost to "Disrespectful" (Funk This, 2007) by Chaka Khan featuring Mary J. Blige and "No One" (As I Am, 2007) by Alicia Keys respectively.[28] Chart Peformance "Hate That I Love You" debuted at number 98 on the US Billboard Hot 100 for the issue dated September 15, 2007.[29] After eight weeks on the chart, the song reached number nine and stayed on the position for five non-consecutive weeks,[30] before peaking at number seven on December 22, 2007,[31] making it Rihanna's fifth top-ten single on this chart.[31] The song stayed on the chart for total of 26 weeks, becoming Rihanna's fourth longest-running single on the US Billboard Hot 100, behind "We Found Love" (36 weeks), "Don't Stop the Music" (30 weeks) and "Umbrella" (27 weeks).[32] "Hate That I Love You" also peaked at number three on the US Pop Songs chart and became Rihanna's fourth top-five single there.[33] It also peaked at number 20 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs.[34]The song was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on August 8, 2008, having sold more than one million downloads,[35] but was less successful in Canada where it peaked at number 17 and stayed on the chart for 23 weeks.[36] The song debuted on the Australian Singles Chart at number 48 on November 25, 2007.[37] After three weeks on the chart, it reached number 14 where it stayed for one week.[37] It was certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) denoting shipments of 35,000.[38] Worldwide, the song's highest chart peak was on the New Zealand Singles Chart, where it reached number six.[39] "Hate That I Love You" was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) for selling more than 7,500 digital copies. "Hate That I Love You" debuted at number 57 on the UK Singles Chart on October 20, 2007, where it peaked at number 15 on November 24, 2007, after six weeks on the chart.[40] More than 150,000 copies of the song have been sold in the UK.[41] "Hate That I Love You" reached number 13 in the Republic of Ireland.[42] In mainland Europe, the song achieved moderate success, reaching the top-thirty in ten countries. The single was most successful in Sweden, where it reached number 10 on the singles chart, and stayed at that position for two consecutive weeks.[43] The song entered and peaked at number 16 on the French Singles Chart on January 12, 2008.[44] It stayed at the peak position for two consecutive weeks, and spent 25 weeks on the chart.[44] In Spain, the Spanglish version of "Hate That I Love You" charted on the Spanish Singles Chart. It entered the chart at number 39 on January 4, 2009.[45] The following week it reached its peak of 37, becoming Rihanna's fourth top-fifty single on that chart. It was certified triple platinum by theProductores de Música de España (PROMUSICAE) for selling more than 120,000 copies.[46] Lyrics Rihanna: That's how much I love you That's how much I need you And I can't stand you Must everything you do make me wanna smile Can I not like you for awhile? (No....) Ne-Yo: But you won't let me You upset me girl And then you kiss my lips All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset) Can't remember what you did Rihanna: But I hate it... You know exactly what to do So that I can't stay mad at you For too long that's wrong Ne-Yo: But I hate it... You know exactly how to touch So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more Said I despise that I adore you Rihanna: And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...) I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...) And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..) But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so (oh..) Ne-Yo: You completely know the power that you have The only one makes me laugh Rihanna: Said it's not fair How you take advantage of the fact That I... love you beyond the reason why And it just ain't right Ne-Yo: And I hate how much I love you girl I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..) And I hate how much I love you girl But I just can't let you go But I hate that I love you so Both: One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me And your kiss won't make me weak But no one in this world knows me the way you know me So you'll probably always have a spell on me... Ne-Yo: Yeah... Oh... Rihanna: That's how much I love you (as much as I need you) That's how much I need you (oh..) That's how much I love you (oh..) As much as I need you Rihanna: And I hate that I love you so And I hate how much I love you boy I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you) And I hate how much I love you boy But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..) And I hate that I love you so And I hate that I love you so.. so... Music Video Rihanna filmed the music video for "Hate That I Love You" with Ne-Yo in Santa Barbara, California, on August 31, 2007.[47] It was directed by Anthony Mandler, who also directed the videos for Rihanna's singles "Unfaithful" and "Shut Up and Drive". Photographs of the production showing Rihanna wearing a cream bra and gray skirt were leaked on the same day.[48] The video premiered on September 24, 2007,[49] and was digitally released September 27, 2008 on iTunes.[50] The video's opening scene shows the sun rising and Rihanna waking up. Meanwhile, Ne-Yo walks along a street, wearing a hat that obscures most of his face. Rihanna is in her room; she is bored and wondering which clothes to wear, and she finds a gold necklace. As the song starts, Rihanna lies in bed and sings, while Ne-Yo continues walking along the street, approaches the hotel and cautiously looks around before entering it. Meanwhile, Rihanna dresses,[48] leaves the room and walks through the hallway of the hotel. Ne-Yo goes in an elevator to the floor of Rihanna's room. As Rihanna waits near the elevator, it opens. Ne-Yo and Rihanna meet and smile at each other as Rihanna enters the elevator and Ne-Yo exits. It is then revealed that Rihanna and Ne-Yo are not singing about each other, but different people. As the video progresses, Rihanna is downstairs, chanting the lyrics of the song and Ne-Yo is in a hallway. He knocks on a door, which his girlfriend opens, and he enters the room. Rihanna simultaneously climbs into her lover's car and they smile at each other. The video ends with the previous scenes showing Rihanna leaving her hotel room. A reviewer from MTV UK commented, "After Shut Up And Drive the 19 year old is going even raunchier for this vid- writhing around on a bed in her underwear and pearls."[51] An edited version of the video was produced for the Spanglish version of the song, in which Ne-Yo's scenes are cut and replaced with scenes featuring David Bisbal. The Spanglish version of the video shows Bisbal watching the scenes of Rihanna on film being projected while he sings the song's lyrics. Live Peformances Rihanna occasionally performed "Hate That I Love You" at award ceremonies and concert tours. On November 18, 2007, Rihanna performed a medley consisting of "Umbrella" and "Hate That I Love You" at the 2007 American Music Awards, held at the Nokia Theater inLos Angeles, California.[52] For the performance of "Hate That I Love You", Ne-Yo accompanied her on the stage. During the ceremony, Rihanna also won the award for Favorite Female Artist and the R&B/Soul Category.[53] In late 2007, Rihanna also embarked on her first worldwide concert tour, the Good Girl Gone Bad Tour (2007–09). "Hate That I Love You" was the eleventh song on the set list for the tour.[54] Her performance inManchester was released in the UK through iTunes[55] and is featured on the Good Girl Gone Bad Live DVD.[56] In 2008, Rihanna performed the Spanglish version of the song with David Bisbal, at the sixth series of the Spanish talent show, Operación Triunfo.[57] In 2010, Rihanna embarked on her second worldwide tour, Last Girl on Earth Tour (2010–11), and "Hate That I Love You" was included on the set list.[58] Sarah Rodman from Boston Globe praised Rihanna's performance of the song, and wrote that "Rihanna breezed through a bit of Eminem’s 'Love the Way You Lie' and her own 'Hate That I Love You'."[59] Rihanna also performed the song on her third worldwide concert tour, titled the Loud Tour(2011), in which "Hate That I Love You" was the fourteenth track on the set list.[60] Rihanna performed the song in a medley with her ballads "Unfaithful" and "California King Bed", while wearing a long yellow gown.[60] Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Neyo